The prevalence of Obesity and overweight in children and adolescents is increasing at an alarming rate. Recently, several reports have provided evidence that obese children will grow up to be obese adults. Taken together this evidence suggests that there is an ever increasing need for effective strategies to treat, and more importantly, prevent obesity in children and adolescents. Along with the need for effective strategies, there also is a need to develop additional strategies and to inform clinicians, community leaders, and public educators. The purpose of the University of Kansas Annual Conference on the Prevention and Treatment of Obesity is to bring the leading researchers, clinicians, and community leaders in this field to the Kansas City area and to allow them to present current strategies designed to either prevent or treat obesity. The 2004, 6th annual conference will focus entirely on the prevention and treatment of obesity in children and adolescents. Due to the importance of this issue, at least 50% of subsequent 2 conferences will be devoted to the prevention and treatment of obesity in children and adolescents. During the upcoming conference and subsequent conferences, experts will be recruited to discuss the background for the rise in child and adolescent overweight and obesity such as changes in the food industry, diminished levels of physical activity, and environmental influences. Experts also will discuss state-of-the-art intervention strategies for prevention and treatment of obesity in a variety of settings, including the clinic, school, community, and home. Finally, seminars will be convened to develop strategies to prevent and treat overweight and obesity in children and adolescents. Targeted recruitment by minority and physically disabled members of our advisory board will help assure a minimum of 50 conference participants.